The following information is provided to assist the reader to understand the technology described below and certain environments in which such technology can be used. The terms used herein are not intended to be limited to any particular narrow interpretation unless clearly stated otherwise in this document. References set forth herein may facilitate understanding of the technology or the background thereof. The disclosure of all references cited herein are incorporated by reference.
Helmets including rigid outer shells are often worn by persons in situations or occupations wherein head injuries are a significant risk (for example, in manufacturing, construction, mining etc.). Such helmets can, for example, include one or more mechanisms thereon to attach one or more accessories to the helmet. For example, a helmet can include one or more channels or slots into which a connector for an accessory (for example, a visor accessory, a hearing protection accessory, a device holder accessory etc.) can be attached (for example, via a releasable snap fit engagement). For a number of accessories, a separate adapter or connector is provided which includes a connector section to attach to the helmet and another connector section to attach to the accessory. Often, such separate adapters or connectors become lost if not in use for a particular application.